


Just to lose control Illustrations

by karovie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art post, Illustration, M/M, NSFW, Sexual, blindfold, kilgharrah the cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karovie/pseuds/karovie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after camlann big bang 2016 illustrations for Just to lose control by the lovely gracerene<br/>go read the fic! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to lose control Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7672486/chapters/17474437  
> go read it ;)
> 
> artpost on tumblr: http://karoviesart.tumblr.com/post/149042116256/after-camlann-big-bang-illustration-for-just-to

  
  
  
  
Kilgharrah here is based on a scottish fold :)


End file.
